The Mysterious Journey
'Gameplay' The game is a 2D one. Levels are accesed from a map. At first, the game has to choose between Sabkv and The Bearded Man, with more characters to be unlocked after. Characters The game can be played in 1 player mode or 2 player mode. Playable characters Characters that can be played when game starts *Sabkv **No special abilities **3 health *Bearded Man **No special abilities **3 health, small form on last heart Characters that must be unlocked by saving them *Canary 214-LE **Can shoot fireballs **3 health *Eskimo **Has a grappling hook ***Can be used to get to some cliffs **3 health Note: During cutscenes/intro level talks, all playable characters will be present. Helpers Characters that will follow one of the players Unlockable helpers *Gunbrick - by saving it *Venus Fly Trap - by saving it Game Menu When the player first plays the game he will be asked to make a save slot (similar to Hot Air), so the game can save the progress for more people who use same computer. The menu consists of: Tutorial Level Play Story-mode Book of Everything Gold Puzzle Pieces Options Exit Tutorial Level Before playing story mode, the player must complete tutorial level. There he learns how to walk, jump, duck and slain different kind of enemies. A Sign (Enemy 585) will teach everything and after the Player will be Rewarded a Golden Puzzle Piece and The Book of Everything. Story Mode The story mode has an intro and a map with levels. In order to play a level,the player must complete the previuos level. The levels are icons on maps.Some icons redirect to game cutscenes. Main article: The Mysterious Journey/Levels Book of Everything The player gets it after he completes Tutorial Level. The book shows information about every kind of character,enemy,power-up.Anyway the book will show the info only after the player already found the specific thing. Enemies + damage dealt Happy Hump Land series Small Legged Blobs - 1 health/hit Henchmen - 1 health/hit Feed me! series Bees (1 health/hit) and giant variant (2 healths/hit) Flies (no damage) and giant variant (1 health/hit) Test Subject Series Giant Enzymes: Walking Orange Enzyme - 1 health/hit Rhino Orange Enzyme - instant kill Mimic Green Enzyme - double the amount dealt by player Shield Yellow Enzyme - 1 health/hit Mercenaries - 1 health/hit (projectile), instant kill (bomb) Frost Bite enemies -TBA Hazards + damage dealt Spikes - 1 health/punch Lava - instant kill Pits - instant kill Blimps - 1 health/hit (projectile), insta-kill (if blimp is at half of maximum hit and if it hits the player) Bosses TBA Mechanics Health Donator (2 player mode only) When 1 player dies, the opposite player is forced to donate a health to the other player, except it the still alive-player is on 1 health. Carry Mechanic (2 player mode only) In 2 player mode, if 1 player dies, and the opposite player only has 1 hearth left, it will have to find the corpse and carry it until the level finish. This has its pros and cons. For example, it can throw the corpse to enemies, bu as a con, the unlockable characters cannot use their abilities. Trivia *In this game, TMU's pets: The Mysterious Trap is called Red Trap. **The Mysterious Dog is called Sand Dog. *Canary 214-LE is simply called Canary. *The Mysteryous user's name is abbreviated to TMU. Category:Fanart